Crimson Feathers
by JadeAndCupcakes
Summary: After leaving WindClan, all Frozenstep wants is a normal life in her new Clan. But in ThunderClan, she'll learn that her pawsteps are bathed with blood as her destiny is intertwined with cats of shrouded pasts.


Two eyes appeared out of the darkness. They stared, unblinking, into the far corner of the den. The feline's gaze was held on another pair of eyes, paler but deeper in the sapphire hue. The staring feline stepped out of the darkness, showing a rippling ginger pelt covering a lean body of a young cat. She bristled slightly at the sight of the owner of the gaze, swishing her tail nervously and unsheathing her claws.

But at a closer look at the cold, hypnotizing blue eyes, memories flashed across her gaze, making her shudder with fear at every new unearthed memory. She watched, paralyzed as a pale gray kit disappeared town a tunnel, mewing excitedly to her companion, who crouched in the shadows, unmoving. The other cat stayed motionless and a low growl sounded, along with the yowls and screeches of pain. The only thing that moved across its shadowed face in the darkness was the wicked narrowing of its beautiful blue eyes.

Next she was staring at a furious gray-and-white kitten, its tail lashing furiously and fur bristling, making the small figure seeming larger. The eyes were there again, their owner hidden in the gloom. They were cold, calculating, taunting. The eyes flicked behind the kit, and a smile carved into its face, obvious by the gleaming of teeth in the gloom. They slid back to her, where she was crouching in front of her no more than a foot. She stood defiantly, waiting for an answer. _**"Foolish."**_ The eyes whispered, and almost instantly, a small paw lashed out, delicate but lethal, shoving the little kitten backwards. The blue-eyed cat smiled as the kitten lost her footing along the gorge and fell backwards. The ginger cat could do nothing but watch as the head never resurfaced and the eyes moved off into the shadows.

The cat wished she could stop it, but she was unable to move once again. She could only watch as the eyes appeared along with a lean ginger tomkit, who was snarling something to the eyes, which, for reasons unknown to the ginger cat, she could not hear. She watched, horror-struck, as the kitten pounced in the shadows, pinning down the owner of the eyes. Now, nothing but smoldering dark blue eyes met emotionless pale blue orbs. But, almost immediately, the paler-eyed cat flipped the large kit over, his face out of the gloom. He was a handsome tom, undeniably, with the light of battle in his eyes. The owner of the eyes raked its forepaw across his face, leaving a long scratch embedded in his fur. The pale-eyed cat held a forepaw to his throat, eyes gleaming malevolently in the gloom. The ginger tomkit's struggles got weaker and weaker until they stopped. It withdrew its forepaw, and bent down to pick up the kit by its scruff. In the light, only a flash of gray was seen, before it drug the cat into the darkness. A few moments later, a splash was heard. The ginger cat stared, horrified, at the river. She just caught sight of a motionless ginger form being carried down the river, half-submerged.

And then, just like that, she was back in the den. It felt like barely a heartbeat had passed. The pale blue eyes were still glaring at her, unmoving. Then, step by step, the owner of the eyes crept forward in the shadowy den. The young ginger bristled, frightened, as the cat took a great, flying leap, and landed on top of her. Though the cat was lightweight, the force of its pawpads knocked the breath out of her, and everything faded to black as the cat viciously sunk its teeth into her neck. **"No. No…No!" **The ginger cat cried out as the world spun beneath her paws. The taste of blood entered her mouth as she collapsed and the pale-eyed cat let out a light, wicked laugh. She tried to get up, but it felt as if her body was disconnected from her brain. The ginger cat let out one last gasp, and a mouthful of sticky, crimson liquid.

"**No…"**


End file.
